Out of Left Field
by Paige M. Carter
Summary: Eric and Horatio realize that Calleigh and Ryan are more than friends. CaRWash. Does contain slash, if you don't like it, don't read.


Title: Out of Left Field.

Author: Paige/Kate McT

Fandom: CSI: Miami

Pairing: Calleigh/Ryan, Horatio/Eric (sort of), a lot of unrequited love.

Rating: FRT

Spoilers: Up to Season 4

Category: Angst

Summary: Eric and Horatio realize that Calleigh and Ryan are more than just friends.

Warning: This isn't a happy fic, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue.

Feedback: No flames, flying objects or flaming flying objects please.

Email: Much thanks to DJ/Lockheed for the title Hugs

Looking back, neither Eric or Horatio could explain why they didn't see it coming. Over the past several months, they'd been so wrapped up with Marisol's illness and death and Eric's attempt at a relationship with Natalia; it was understandable that their friendships with Calleigh had suffered a little because of that.

At first it was just small things, Calleigh and Ryan seemed to enjoy the kind of working relationship that both Eric and Horatio had enjoyed with the beautiful blonde, except that Calleigh and Ryan seemed closer. Both men had begun to notice the two of them sharing private jokes and smiles that neither man got. Then they'd heard Ryan telling Calleigh a joke that made her laugh to the point of snorting, the only person either man had see do that to her was Speed.

At the first hint, both of them had tried to convince themselves that the little jokes and smiles just showed that Calleigh and Ryan were becoming friends and considering everything the team had been through in the past few years, it was understandable that Calleigh and Ryan would become close. But, despite both men telling themselves that, a knot of unease had begun to form in each of their stomachs at the thought of Calleigh and Ryan being so close.

As time wore on, the little moments between Calleigh and Ryan seemed to increase, or at least it seemed that way to Eric and Horatio. It was never anything that indicated that they were anything more than friends, but both men were trained observers and there were just little things that told the truth and the biggest one was that Calleigh was the only other person in the lab beside Alexx who could touch Ryan without making him flinch. That alone told both men that there was more to Calleigh and Ryan's relationship than meets the eye.

Both men tried to tell themselves that it shouldn't bother them. Calleigh was a grown woman, more than capable of choosing a suitable lover. Though, admittedly, her recent choices hadn't exactly turned out very well, but Ryan was a nice, stand-up guy and he wouldn't hurt her like the others had. Both men wanted to be happy for her, but it didn't quell the pain they both felt at the thought of Calleigh loving someone else.

Then one evening, Eric and Horatio went to Ola in Miami Beach. They'd just been seated when Eric's eyes widened, "Horatio, isn't that Calleigh and Ryan?"

Both men felt their hearts drop as they watched Ryan and Calleigh being shown to their table by the maitre'd. Calleigh was dressed in a spaghetti strap blue dress with matching high-heeled sandals. Ryan's attire was somewhat similar to what he wore to work, nice pants, a button up shirt and one of his infamous sweater vests. As they approached the table, Ryan pulled Calleigh's seat out for her, earning one of Calleigh's megawatt smiles before taking his own seat.

Over the course the evening, Horatio and Eric kept stealing glances over to where Calleigh and Ryan were eating, noticing how close they leaned when they spoke or how Calleigh laughed like she hadn't laughed in years. Finally, as they were preparing to leave, an excited squeal rang out in the restaurant and drew the attention of every patron to where Calleigh and Ryan were sitting and to the black velvet box Ryan was holding and the beautiful diamond ring nestled inside it. Then they heard the conversation that broke both of them.

"Calleigh Miriam Duquesne, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Calleigh's dazzling smile and sparkling eyes were only matched by the diamond, "Yes, Ryan, I will marry you!" The entire restaurant broke into applause, except for Horatio and Eric who just stood there, dumbfounded as they watched their two colleagues kiss and as the manager handed out glasses of free champagne so that the entire restaurant could toast the happy couple. Everyone except for two brokenhearted men.

Horatio and Eric left the restaurant with heavy hearts. They'd both always believed that they had a chance with Calleigh, but neither had considered that she and Ryan would ever be more than friends. Now they both saw the folly of that line of thought. Ryan was the one that Calleigh had chosen. He was the one that made her eyes light up now and it was Ryan who was marrying her.

They went back to Horatio's home and began to drink. Around midnight, they began kissing and soon found themselves in bed together. It wasn't romantic tender lovemaking, it was a brutal, almost animalistic coupling. Sometimes Horatio topped, other times Eric, when they were finally finished, they couldn't face each other. They slept with their backs to each other, both men grieving for the blonde woman they both loved who was marrying the youngest member of their team who'd come out of left field and whisked their beautiful blonde princess away.

The End.


End file.
